


Xyila

by Sarahbellum4



Series: Finis Tenebrae [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Height Differences, Idiots in Love, Prison, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahbellum4/pseuds/Sarahbellum4
Summary: -Title work in progress-A fic based off of Legion Studio's world Finis Tenebrae with detailed stories written from the characters perspective.
Relationships: Original Characters & Original Characters, Original Orc Character/Original Halfling Character
Series: Finis Tenebrae [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580110
Kudos: 2





	1. A Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic on here, and I am very excited! I have been thinking up the idea for a long time now and am very excited to share with you my baby! This story is based off of the behind-the-scenes of the D&D game I am a part of. Can be read as a standalone if you would like but I am also going to include a link to our Youtube page if you would like to subscribe and listen to our game shenanigans!  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCz5np4eS1MFn_U6vicD7Qzw/featured 
> 
> Also Xyila is my character, and it is pronounced zeal-leah

The prison was dark and musty, and the cell reeked like piss. The walls leeched warmth from the air and from your body, leaving you feeling cold and lonely. Xyila lay awake on her bed, staring up at the dull rock ceiling far above her head. Being a halfling, most things were out of her reach, but here, she felt positively minuscule. The bed would fit her three times over, and she couldn’t reach the floor when sitting on her bed, leaving her feet to dangle over the edge.

The Oubliette was built for the worst criminals around, and very few of them were as short as she was. The underground cavern was dimly lit by stones inlaid in the walls that sapped any magic that was cast, rendering the magically inclined inhabitants useless. As for the average fighter, shock collars were used to reinforce the rules and maintain order. The people incarcerated here varied greatly in race and size, as well as crime committed. Everyone was in here for life though, with little to no chance of making it out. And now so was she, Xyila thought bitterly.

She glanced over her shoulder at the hulking shadow opposite of her.

 _Speaking of tall and dark,_ She thought to herself, her humor doing little to lighten her spirits. The massive shadow belonged to none other then Durmekk, scourge of the North and well known serial killer. Everyone she met so far in the prison had warned her away from the man, claiming his cellmate had been taken away for an unknown reason, likely health related because of the rather permanent nature of their imprisonment. And now here she was, with her new cellmate. For life. 

Xyila’s heart had practically flat-lined when she woke up and saw his hulking form watching her from his bed across from her, grinning down at her and calling her meat. She had fled from the cell like her life depended on it soon after, followed by his rumbling laughter as she scurried into the prison courtyard. Finding Ash there, followed by an extremely injured Frank was a blessing compared to the literal hundred other strangers surrounding her. She thought Ash had really lucked out getting Tyrian as a roommate, seeing as they not only knew each other but were extremely close friends- before the explosion and being possessed bit that is. Frank was roomed with a caring dwarf named Eileen who seemed to keep mostly to herself. 

Despite being in prison, the day wasn’t awful, Xyila thought, considering. After all, Durmekk had made sure she had gotten enough food, even if he did snarl threaten the guard to do so, it was almost a sweet gesture, if you ignored the continued reference to her as _meat._

Try as she might to try and sleep, it was near impossible, combined with the adrenaline of being in a small space with a massive man, coupled with the incredibly uncomfortable and thin excuse for a mattress, it was like trying to sleep in the middle of a hailstorm. Her mind kept going over what had happened to her over the past few weeks. Visions of badgers, and boats and dragons soon lulled her into a deep sleep before she even realized it.

Xyila’s eyes shot open as she woke with a start from her nightmare. Whenever she closed her eyes for a moment, the scenes came rushing back in vivid color.

_The party falls in a barrage of arrows as the archers let them loose on command, killing them all. The dragon lets out an angry, piercing roar as its claws tear into the deck like tissue paper, lashing out with his tail and ripping apart the side of the boat before leaning forward and tearing into the crew with its razor sharp teeth. Her family screaming for help as masked figures hauled them away into the dark. Yevelda’s body falling on her before she could scream, crushing her bones to dust before anyone found her. Even falling off the boat, trapped under the waves._

Xyila sat curled up with her back against the wall while she panted, trying to catch her breath from the horrors of her nightmares. As she took a deep breath in through her nose, the awful stench of the room made a home in her nostrils, causing her to nearly stop breathing altogether in an effort to stop the smell’s journey down her throat. She gagged, making a disgusted face as she did. As all of her senses came back to her, her mind was flooded with the memories of the past few days. She froze, looking out from under her hair to glance up at Durmekk’s side of the cell. 

On the other side of the cell lay Durmekk, fast asleep with his mouth open as he snored. Durmekk was missing one of his tusks, chipped off near his lip. His arms had some grey markings poking out from under his tan prison clothes, and scars crisscrossed his arms. His eyes, when open, were a deep orange color that would watch everything around him like a hawk. 

Very carefully, Xyila untangled herself from her singular blanket, making a face at the feeling of her sweat soaked clothes pulling against her skin. She swung her legs carefully over the edge of the bed and hopped down onto the ground as quietly as possible in an attempt not to wake her sleeping cellmate. Almost as soon as her shoes touched the ground, Durmekk’s eyes shot open and cast their gaze upon her. 

Xyila stood frozen, staring at him for a beat, blinking owlishly at him. 

“I have to pee,” She whispered, quickly darting her gaze to the toilet in the back corner of the cell.

Durmekk eyed her up for a beat before nodding, moving back to his original position and closing his eyes again. Letting out an inaudible sigh, Xyila relaxed again and made her way to the toilet. The more she stared at it, the more she wished she could simply hold it- or even better-never have to go to the bathroom again. The toilet hadn’t been cleaned in an extremely long time, and boasted a wealth of suspicious stains to prove it. Shuddering, Xyila quickly yanked down her pants and climbed onto the seat. 

Fiercely aware of the other individual in the cell, she cringed and tried to get it over with as quickly as possible, glad that he at least had the decency and mercy to close his eyes as she went. She wished she could ask him to plug his ears as well, but she had to admit that would be ludicrous, as they would be rooming together for who knows how long. Once she was done, she pulled her britches back up and scrambled back to bed, curling up with her back to the room as she tried to ignore the eyes that stared at her back.

-

Some time later, she heard other cells start to stir around them and she looked over through the bars to watch the center tower come down, servants and guards filing out with carts of food to deliver. The same pale faced man from yesterday came with their trays and wordlessly handed four trays to Durmekk and quickly went to the next cell without a word of protest. Durmekk gave a small smile as the man dashed off, shaking his head with a huff before turning to where Xyila now sat on her bed.

“Eat, you will need your strength,” He grumbled, shoving two trays in her direction. “It would not do well for you to go hungry, meat.” 

Xyila glanced up at him when he spoke, only to soon become distracted by the trays shoved in her direction. Giving a brief nod at the veiled threat, she dug into her food with as much vigor as could be mustered for the fare. After they both ate and their trays had been collected, the center terminal withdrew into its upward position, and a beat later, the cell doors slowly swung open. Xyila quickly jumped off her bed and practically bolted out of the cell, desperately wishing she never had to go back.

Durmekk watched her as she scrambled away, giving a small smile to himself where no one could see. 

_This one has spunk,_ he thought quietly, remembering how feisty and smart-mouthed she acted when she first woke from her first sleep. She would do fine here if she kept that attitude, and he would make sure of it. Even if he scared her now, it would do her well to be on edge, and it would keep her from getting hurt. While his reputation would offer her some protection, she would need to be strong enough to keep any contenders away. 

Durmekk wandered from the cell and looked over the railing and spotting Xyila gathering with her friends, he nodded to himself. They would surely keep her safe when he could not. And if he had a little fun with scaring the small ranger when they were penned up together, well, it would only help her, wouldn’t it? 

-


	2. Tangling Emotions

Durmekk’s tricks only lasted so long before Xyila became practically immune to them. Around two weeks in, his veiled threats of eating her no longer startled her, and he could stare at her with his scariest expression for an hour without it seeming to bother her at all. A few days before, she had invited him to join their table of misfits in the hall, and after considering it, Durmekk joined in. He was now a regular fixture at their table, and it was a good thing he was, he thought, glaring down at one of the inmates who had been eyeing up Xyila the past couple days with a lecherous look. The man immediately froze his perusal and paled at the sight of him before quickly turning and heading in the other direction.

Today was also one of the first days they would be allowed to use the prison bathing facilities, an earlier visit having being canceled due to issues with the pools. While the entire crowd was, as always, excited for the privilege, it was also a time when many people were… taken advantage of. Glancing down at Xyila beside him, he frowned before turning to his little group around them. He would keep them safe, for however long they were with him.

A little while later, they were all called in to the large bathing chamber, filled with hot spring pools of various sizes. As they entered, they were given a fresh set of clothes, a towel, and a bar of grimy looking soap. Bins littered the corner of the room for their old laundry to go into to be washed and returned later. As everyone filed in, other inmates began stripping and climbing into the water. Glancing down at Xyila on his right as they made their way to an empty pool in the back, he could practically see the red blush causing her face to glow from above. She attempted to avert her eyes away from people’s privates, but given her small stature, it was practically impossible. Durmekk had to physically restrain himself from smiling, or heaven forbid, laughing, at the sight. He shuffled her over to the corner pool where the rest of the group had gathered, Frank slowly lowering himself into the hot water with a hiss as it hit his injuries as Eileen fussed over him. 

Tyrian and Ash were already in the water, Ash still wearing her old prison uniform shirt as many of the female prisoners were apt to do, as Tyrian began to joke around with her.

“Hey Ash, show me your tits!” Tyrian crowed with a sharp and teasing grin. Ash faked a scandalized look, hand to chest as she spoke.

“Well, if you insist,” Ash said with a seductive stare, accenting her heavy southern drawl as she started reaching with one hand to open the button on her top and the other one going to the back of Tyrian’s head as if to push his face in between her breasts. The entire corner of the pools nearby fell silent, all watching the spectacle with rapt attention. Just as her hand got the button almost undone, she gave a harsh pull with her other hand, dunking Tyrian’s head underwater and holding him there for a second before letting go. Tyrian surfaced with a gasp for air and a wide-eyed, shocked stare that lasted for only a second before the pair burst into raucous laughter.

“Ash, I really thought you were gonna do it for a second there!” Tyrian said between rounds of laughter. Ash paused in her laughter only to sputter out a teasing “In your dreams, ya fool. I am _far_ to good for you,” She said with a flick of her wet hair over her shoulder, nearly smacking Frank in the face, which sent them all into peals of laughter again.

Durmekk glanced back down at Xyila to gauge her reaction, only to see her staring longingly at the pool, her eyes almost tearing up. She was dwarfed by the parcel in her arms, shrinking into herself as though she could disappear entirely and avoid changing altogether if she tried hard enough. Admittedly, Durmekk was definitely not good, nor comfortable with feelings in any capacity, but he did know what would cheer is tiny friend up.

Xyila stood by his side with a soft smile on her face as she watched the group from afar, thinking back to similar times with her family from what seemed like ages ago. She was abruptly jerked from her musings as a cream cloth fell on her face obscuring her vision altogether. The stench hit her a second later, and she let out a shriek as she yanked it off of her head before glaring up at the culprit.

Durmekk stared down at her with a sharp, toothy grin before jerking his head towards the pool in encouragement. With a soft sigh, Xyila laid down her towel out of the way of the splash zone with her spare clothes before simply wandering over to the pool and jumping in fully clothed. 

Everyone stopped and stared in horror when she didn’t resurface right away, and just as Durmekk was about to step in and check the pool for her, her head popped up as she floated to the top.

“Damn these things are deep,” She groused, floating spread-eagle in the middle of the pool. Being halfling size does have its perks, she thought distantly, like a normal sized tub feeling like a pool, and a pool feeling like an ocean. As she floated, her body didn’t even come close to the others where they sat, now laughing at her antics. As she floated by Durmekk, she saw him looking down at her with what she swore was a small smile, but when she blinked, it was gone.

The rest of the time passed with everyone getting cleaned up, the girls all gathering together to help each other get all of the suds out of their hair before braiding each others, much to the amusement of the rest of the nearby groups as they all whistled and catcalled at the girls in their wet clothes. Durmekk turned and crouched as if he was going to leap at them and let out a loud snarl at the individuals causing them all to quickly fall silent once again. When the girls finally got out of the water, and went to dry off in the corner of the cavern, Durmekk stood guard with his back to them, snarling and snapping his teeth at anyone who dared come close by. Tyrian, Durmekk and Frank made a semi-circle around them when it was time to change, each holding out their dirty shirts at chest level to make an impromptu curtain, much to the appreciation of the women in the party. 

Once everyone was cleaned up and returned to their cells for the night, Durmekk smiled to himself in the dark when he heard Xyila whisper a soft “Thank you,” When she thought he was asleep. 

The next day they all sat watching the sono-view when the news scrolled across the screen. In clear color, the group appeared onscreen in the midst of battle with the guards at Frank’s sale. The entire prison fell silent as they all watched the scene unfold on the video as Ashara the gunslinger fired off a shot at a nearby guard, only for him to fall on top of her, and the tabaxi woman slashed at Frank’s bonds, yelling a loud battle cry. Ash gave a soft gasp at the sight of her fallen comrade as Tyrian and Xyila both held her hand in an act of comfort. 

Durmekk’s eyes snapped back to the screen as the scene swung over to show a small and determined Xyila atop her mount, a fierce looking badger, loosing an arrow into a guards chest, sending the figure flying backwards as it hit her mark. A guard rushed her before she could knock another arrow, grabbing her around her chest and hefting her up off her mount as she struggled against him.. The official demanded something that he ignored, focused on the action of the attack. The view panned back to Xyila as the badger bit the guards leg, causing him to drop Xyila, landing her back atop her mount once again. The camera panned back to the gallows where Frank and the other woman stood against a few guards and the Priest, when suddenly a shout was heard from off-screen and a projectile was lobbed into the fray from somewhere. Frank, recognizing the explosive charge, threw himself towards it in an attempt to shelter the others from the blast. The grenade went off, causing the recording to go static for several moments before coming back on to Ash pleading with the priest, and after another blink of static, they were being imprisoned and dragged away. The Tabaxi woman lay still, blood pooling from several wounds on her body even as they dragged her comrades away. 

At the sight, Ash let out a soft sniffle alerting the others to her plight as they gathered around her in an attempt to console her as the screen scrolled to details of their imprisonment.

“No, no, it’s just so dirty in here, do they ever clean?” Ash asked as she swiped a sleeve under her eyes in an attempt to wipe away the evidence of her tears. 

Once Ash was settled down again, Durmekk turned his attention to his cellmate. Laying a heavy hand on her head and ruffling her hair affectionately with a loud laugh. 

“You fought well, pet,” Durmekk told her, smiling as she beamed up at him in surprise.

“Yeah, did you see me take that guy out with my bow?” She asked, smiling up at him with excitement in her eyes. As he chuckled affirmatively, his eyes glanced around the rest of the courtyard.

The other members of the party- besides Xyila, who remained oblivious as she happily watched the news- all noticed the change in atmosphere after the announcement. There were quite a few radicals in the prison, as well as some others with different beliefs, most of whom were already gunning for Tyrian for assassinating the Emperor. Having the rest of the group now convicted terrorist just brought another, more nefarious level of interest to their group. The lecherous man from earlier was bad enough, now he had nearly half the prison eyeing up his motley crew with bad intentions, and the other half simply became even more terrified of the group. 

Drawing his gaze over the more rebellious and angry looking prisoners, Durmekk sat up at his full height and drew back his upper lip in a fierce snarl that bared his tusks. Each of the inmates who noticed his stare froze and quickly averted their gaze. After the threat was gone, he stayed stiff and alert before giving a nod to Frank, Ash and Tyrian to make sure they stayed vigilant. Glancing back down at Xyila, he found that she had untied her now mussed mass of hair from its braid and was working on untangling it.

“Hey Ash, can you help me braid my hair?” Xyila asked, offering the small leather tie to her.

“Sorry Darlin’, looks like we are about to head on in, ‘fraid I won’t have any time. Maybe you can try one of those braids you taught me?” Ash asked, glancing down at her little friend as they stood up from the table and went to make their way to the stairs. 

Xyila’s fluffy head bobbed as she nodded with a sigh, mumbling about how much braiding her own hair made her arms hurt. The friends soon parted ways as they paired off and headed back to their cells for the night.


	3. The Learning Curve

It was nearly time for lunch and Xyila still sat restless on her cot trying to braid her hair for the third time with no luck.

“I swear it was just yesterday I could do this just fine, but now that I actually need to braid something, no, not today. _I did not do this everyday for eighteen years only to lose it now._ ” She mumbled under her breath as she ran her hands back over her head, cursing up a blue streak when she found the large fluffy mass where there should have been smooth braided hair. “Shit. Shit shit shit shit damn it all to hell and back I hate this, I should have chopped it _all off_ when I could still use sharp objects, this is a load of bullshit-” She rants as she untangles her hair and sets to braid it again.

“Can I help?” 

Xyila freezes, her arms still above her head from trying to untangle the knotted mass. She pauses for a moment before looking over her shoulder at him in shock.

“What did you say?”

Durmekk huffs, turning slightly pink but refusing to avoid her gaze. “I asked if I could help. It would not be a pretty look for you to be bald. If I can help you with your…issue… I would be glad to help.”

Xyila stared at him for a second before giving him a nod. As Durmekk sat behind her on the edge of the cot, she looked over her shoulder once again and asked, “Do you know how to braid?” 

“...That might be a problem.”

“Sooo… how are you going to help me then?”

“I know one braid, but never have I done it on such a large scale before,” 

“Okay then, how about you just watch for now and tell me when I miss a piece of hair or get a lump in the braid, and tomorrow you can try and do two normal braids for me. That sound good?”

Durmekk grunted in agreement and Xyila set to work. They talked casually about everything and nothing at all as they went, Durmekk occasionally stopping her to carefully smooth out a tangle in her hair or a bump in the braid, trying his best to keep his long nails from catching in her hair. He was amazed at how soft her hair was, thick, long, dark brown locks nearly reaching her ribs with a slight wave to it. He silently brushed his fingers over her hair when she was busy braiding, marveling at how soft it felt against his calloused hands. He was broken from his thoughts when Xyila said his name.

“Durmekk?”

“Yes?”

“Um…” She hesitated for a moment as she considered her words again before speaking. “I was wondering if you would help me work out. I mean, you don’t have to or anything, and it doesn’t have to be all hardcore and fancy, but just… well you seem to be the main source for information on the topic considering, your-um- your size and muscles and all that. Its okay if you don’t want to, but I just thought-”

“I would be glad to train you my pet. We shall start tomorrow with some basic exercises to get you started,” Durmekk said, cutting off her rambling with a small, warm feeling blooming in his chest. He brushed it away, deciding he was simply happy for the companionship and the possibility of a new routine in his mundane life. 

He could see Xyila’s cheeks crinkle in a smile from over her shoulder as she nodded, obviously pleased with his answer. She tied off her hair just as the lunch cart rolled around with their food and they separated to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xyila gets to experience the horrors of having your period in prison, and Durmekk has a flashback of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, Big warning for anyone reading, Durmekk engages in some questionable cannibalism in a flashback at the beginning that is somewhat graphic, followed by Xyila on her period. If this grosses you out, please read carefully or skip it entirely! I do plan to add a better chapter summary at some point to sum it up without the gross bits, but not today. My apologies, but do enjoy!

_They snuck quietly through the trees and brush on the outskirts of the camp, taking care to stay out of the firellight cast off from the pits and torches._

_In the clearing was a rough semicircle of tents and small huts, with men milling about between the huts and sitting around the fire and some horses hobbled eating grass nearby. Several of the men were already drunk, their laughter echoing through the trees as they continued to make lewd and crude jokes._

_The shadows crept closer to the light, weapons drawn and spurred on by the vengeful voices whispering encouragement in their heads. There were about fifteen men total in the camp, enough for the group to take out easily with little trouble. His kin were strong, trained, and determined, he was sure the men ahead stood no chance against them all. They continued to creep closer, getting almost on top of the group before one of the drunk men looked straight at him, pointing an unsteady hand in his general direction._

_“And who the hell are_ you _?” The man had barely finished his sentence before Donya took a shot at him, an arrow piercing right through his chest, sending the man toppling over by the fire. Everyone at the fire froze for a moment before all hell broke loose, each man leaping up and reaching for their weapons as his pack took them out one by one. Durmekk took a swing at the man before him before he could even turn, his axe taking a large chunk out of his arm and back before hitting his spine, the man falling with a cry of pain before he could even draw his blade. The smell of blood filled his senses in moments as the wound split open and sprayed his chest with blood, sending the voices in his head into a chorus of shouts of joy._

_The battle continued like this for a moment before all of the opponents had fallen and those in the huts had been drove out into the fight. Durmekk approached the last hut that remained unchecked, the others containing everyday items such as food stores, bedrolls and supplies and some riding equipment. Opening the door, a bit of candlelight spilled out, illuminating what they had come for in the first place._

_Before him were seven women of different races, each in various states of undress, tied to wall supports and gagged. As soon as he ducked into the doorway, one of the younger humans let out a loud panicked whine as she tried to squeeze herself back closer to the wall. Before he could attempt to reassure them that he meant them no harm, Donya came in behind him, shoving him to the side as she knelt before the women and began to untie them, speaking in soft tones as she did._

_“The bad men are gone. We have hooked up one of the wagons they used for you and hitched the strongest horses with the blankets and food in the back. Follow the path until the split and take the left route. The nearest village is an hour’s ride on that path,” She paused to glance around the group of huddled women before continuing, “They know some of you are missing or kidnapped, they will help you get back home. Go now, you will make it before dawn.”_

_Several of the women started to cry at the news, hurriedly getting up and shuffling over to thank Donya, several even stopping to thank him as they left._

_Once the women had set off into the woods, one of the men whistled short and sharp, signaling the rest of the tribe to emerge from the woods to help with the bodies. Durmekk made his rounds around the corpses, pausing by the ones he had slain. Pulling out of his knife, he grabbed the first corpse and pulling it closer. He slashed off a chunk of flesh, dark molten blood painting his hands as he yanked the chunk off and shoved it into his mouth. The voices in his head nearly sang with joy, demanding more of the flesh of the sinners. Blood filled his mouth as he ate, dripping down his face in a gruesome juxtaposition to his feelings, rejoicing in the unity of his tribe and the praises of the gods._

The soft chanting of his tribe faded into his memory once again as he slowly woke from his dream, the scent of human blood filling his senses like a familiar friend. Durmekk took several deep breaths to clear his senses, a frown marring his face when the smell didn’t recede. 

Sitting up, he sniffed again trying to locate the source of the smell, his gaze zeroing in on the curled form of Xyila on her cot. Slowly he crawled over on his knees- after all, he was still taller then her, why go to the extra effort to stand when he could see over her this way? Gently nudging her shoulder, Durmekk watched her face twitch a couple of times before her eyelids fluttered open, her big brown eyes staring sleepily up at him in confusion with a petulant frown on her face.

“Xyila, you injured yourself in your sleep, you are bleeding heavily.”

Xyila practically snarled at him in annoyance, likely caused by being woken up early, as she shoved his hand away and rolled back over onto her side.

“No shit, now kindly, fuck off to your side of the cell,” At his pause, Xyila sighed and rolled over, one hand clutching her stomach as she winced. 

Durmekk subtly checked her head to toe for injuries, his gaze stuttering to a stop when he saw the noticeable splotch of blood. His mind screeched to a halt as he felt his face flush red, immediately averting his gaze away and clearing his throat.

“Ah. I… see. Well- I- I will alert the guards of the situation.” 

Xyila, also a bright shade of red, crossed her legs once again and awkwardly hopped off the bed to wander to the toilet. Durmekk busied himself over by the bars, flashing a hand signal at the guard in the center when his gaze wandered over. It was a simple hand gesture every male with a female cellmate had been taught, for instances just like this. Slowly the tower lowered and a guard came out with a small bundle. They arrived just as Xyila made her way to join him, giving the guard a curious look as they approached. 

Thankfully the guard was a female, and she was very sympathetic to Xyila’s plight. She gave her at least seven pairs of underwear, two pairs of pants, some strange objects he distantly remembered his old cellmate using, as well as a washcloth. They were also informed that the small tap in the corner was opened for use for the next week baring Xyila’s menstruation lasting longer than expected. 

Xyila was embarrassed, turning pink and looking at the floor for most of the speech, her coloring made worse when the guard offered to take and wash her current pants and underwear and allow her to change into the new ones. Xyila’s entire face turned tomato red, the flush spreading to the tops of her ears as she nodded, walking out of his sight and behind him. Durmekk made small talk with the guard as Xyila ran the water for a moment, returning a minute later to pass the stained bundle through the bars with a soft, sincere thank you before the guard left. 

Breakfast would start soon, and Xyila simply crawled into bed to wait it out. 

“I don’t think today would be the best day to start working out,” Xyila said.

“Of course not, ah, there is no time limit on my offer to train you. Um, well, t-take your time.” Durmekk stuttered out, walking over to resume sitting on his bed. Now that he focused on it, he could tell the blood smelled much different then he was used to, and he cursed himself in his head for his stupidity. He quietly blamed the obvious mistake on his sleep addled brain playing tricks on him. 

Xyila remained curled up in the fetal position for most of the morning, coming out for a short period after breakfast after Durmekk telling the party she would not be joining them seemed to raise suspicions he had somehow killed her in her sleep, or some other ridiculous notion.

 _Xyila was much too… pure, he thought, to ever kill like he had the others._ He honestly didn’t think he could do it unless she committed some sin, or the voices told him to. 

Before lunch, Xyila had sat on the floor for him to mess with her hair, attempting to do two braids in pigtails. At one point, he gave a yank to untangle her hair, the jolt causing her entire body to sway and nearly fall backwards onto him. Durmekk immediately wrapped his free hand around her waist to brace her, his large palm laying over her stomach. Xyila let out a loud moan of pleasure at the movement and they both tensed up. 

Xyila couldn’t believe this was happening. Durmekk had been so nice all day, getting the guard for her, easily giving her privacy, even going so far as to prop up the bottom of his broken bed against the wall so it blocked the toilet area from direct view. And he was even nice enough to braid her hair so she didn’t have to stretch to do it herself. And she had just _moaned_ when his hand touched her stomach when he tried to steady her. Her entire face had turned red already, and her body was as tense as could be. She could feel Durmekk had froze as well, his entire body stiff behind her and his hand hovering over where it had been.

“I am so so sorry,” Xyila said, shoulders curling in on herself as she spoke. “It sounds stupid but- but your hand is really warm and my cramps are really bad and it felt super nice, so you know-” 

Durmekk cut her off gently, “Don’t worry pet, I was not sure what to do after you, well. Never mind. Don’t think anything of it, I am glad to help.” Durmekk said as he lowered his hand onto her stomach and Xyila sighed and slumped a bit in relief as he quickly tied off the braid before leaning back into the wall to support her as she dozed.

~

Over the next several days, Durmekk remained accommodating to her pain, even going as far as discreetly lay his warm hand on her stomach whenever she showed any outward signs of discomfort. Despite her love of the increased physical contact, something she sorely missed since leaving her family, Xyila was so happy when her period ended she gave a shout of joy when all sign of it faded and the cramps ended. Her shout startled Durmekk, who leaned forward to edge around the barrier in concern, just in time for her to barrel around the corner and cheer once more. 

“It’s done! Thank the gods, its done!” Xyila cheered, doing a little happy dance in a circle only to turn around and see Durmekk’s raised eyebrow. “Well, I mean, gone until next month, but it’s still a win.” Durmekk smiled a bit and nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. 

“I give you tomorrow to recuperate, then we train. By next month you will be sore in muscles you didn’t realize you had,” 

Xyila pulled herself back up straight and gave him a decisive nod as she grinned down at him, mentally cheering herself at how well she was acclimating to prison so far. 

Later after dinner, she sat with Ash and told her both stories of good news before they got distracted, talking about periods and cramps in excruciating detail, much to the exasperation of Frank who sat with a long-suffering face, Tyrian griped and complained about how nasty it was, and Durmekk simply excused himself to go train, likely sick of the period talk after spending the last week surrounded by it.

It wasn’t long after Durmekk had left when Xyila brought up their conversation the week before to Ash.. 

“Yeah, and Durmekk said he would train me! I was so excited, but then the next day, you know, mother nature’s perfect timing and all that, so he took pity on me and said he would wait until after,” She paused a moment, thinking. “I think the whole ‘waking up and smelling blood’ thing freaked him out at first until he realized it was me. Either way, he said we start tomorrow!”

A loud snort followed by chuckles broke through the air, and both girls turned their heads towards the sound. Tyrian was looking at them, his laughter sneaking out from his hand that was covering his mouth. Try as he might to stop laughing, he would stop for a moment only to burst into laughter again. It only took a minute more for Ash to get pissed.

“The hell is wrong with you? Did you finally go and break already or what?” Ash asked, smacking him upside the head with her hand. Tyrian glanced up at them and tried to explain between peals of laughter.

“I’m- I’m sorry I just can’t- can’t imagine _tiny wittle Xyila_ \- ha ha- working out with- with _Durmekk_!” He paused to chuckle again, wiping tears of mirth away before continuing with less laughter. “I mean no offence doll, but you look positively minuscule next to him, he could fall and kill you! That and, ah, now don’t take this the wrong way or nothin’-,” He started, broken off by Ash’s muttered “Oh no, here we go,” He swatted at her before looking at Xyila to continue, “You just don’t seem like the workout type. I mean…” Tyrian glanced down critically at her figure- what little could be seen over the tabletop. 

While it was true she had a bit of pudge, the nasty prison fare had worn it down somewhat, a lot of her muscle she had built up from living off the grid had deteriorated as well. That, and being halfling did lead to some residual pudgyness that could not be avoided, but she was okay with that. Mostly. Okay, she hated it, but even before prison when she was stronger and in fighting condition she still had it, so she doubted it would ever really go away. Being short meant a lot fewer directions your body weight could go, and even being an active wanderlust halfling couldn’t save her from the body weight.

Ash simply face palmed at her friend’s blatant stupidity and waited for Xyila to climb over her and smack him. When nothing came, she decided to do it for her. It was the least she could do to defend her honor- that, and Tyrian was _truly_ an idiot. A lovable idiot, for sure, but definitely an idiot.

A resounding _SMACK_ drew Frank and Eileen’s eyes back over to the group where Tyrian was clutching his cheek with an indignant look.

“Now what the hell was that for Ash? I didn’t do anythin’!” He complained, pouting at her. Next to Ash, Xyila had her head in her hands as she tried to smother her laughter. 

Ash rolled her eyes and stared at him. “You just called Xyila _fat_ you oaf. And just because she’s on the smaller side doesn’t mean she can’t work out! Once I realized _she_ wasn’t gonna smack you, I thought I would do it for her- you know, since I have practice with it an’ all,” She said, preening and pretending to buff her nails, much to the amusement of the rest of the table. 

Tyrian’s face paled as the realization of his words hit him. “Please, I’m awful sorry Xyila, I didn’t mean it like that, I swear. I jus’ spoke without thinkin, you know?” 

Ash huffed under her breath a “No surprise there,” dodging the playful swat that followed.

“Jus’ don’t tell Durmekk, please? I swear, it won’t happen again, I promise, I was just messin’ with ya, I didn’t mean to call you fat, honest, I- I think you look wonderful, radiant really and-” Tyrian was cut off by the increasing snickers of the entire table, Xyila laughing so hard that she started to snort. She tried to calm herself down, looking at him with rosy red cheeks and eyes twinkling with joy.

“Don’t you worry about it, I was more just enjoying watching you stick your foot further and further in your own mouth.”

“Not like its hard for him,” Ash added, laughing under her breath.

“Its always hard for you darlin’” Tyrian answered without missing a beat, earning him a loud laugh from Ash right before she smacked him upside the head again. Frank rolled his eyes, a small smile upon his face as he watched their antics.

“I know I don’t look it, but I was quite fit before I got Ressie, all that walkin and climbin really does it to you. But it isn’t like there’s much else to do in this joint, I might as well be productive, right?” Xyila asked, a hesitant smile on her face as she waited for their reactions. 

Everyone nodded and voiced their agreements, chiming in with their own plans for the foreseeable future. 

“I feel as though I should work on getting to know our fellow inmates while we are here, after all, it cannot hurt to know some people in prison,” Frank said, absent-mindedly twisting his mustache.

Ash looked over to the seer, still sitting at her table shuffling cards. “I wanna get to know her. I might join ya getting to know the others, but she just seems… different.” 

“Well, I’m gonna sit in my cell and read those gods-awful smut books. Nothin else to pass the time with, really,” Tyrian said nonchalantly as he leaned back in his chair a bit, grinning at the disgusted look on Ash’s face at his admission. “What, you know there ain’t nothin else in there to read from, just be glad they got rid of the sticky ones last week,” He said, nudging Ash’s side and eliciting a round of shudders from the entire table, sending him into another fit of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for those who did not or could not read the chapter, here is a watered down summary.  
> Durmekk and his tribe attack some human traffickers, and release the captured women. Durmekk, and many of his tribe, hear the voices of what he believes are the domain spirits. He gnaws on people to free their flesh of their sins and send them to heaven/purify them. No other real reason. He wakes up from his dream and freaks out because he still smells blood from his dream, and realizes its coming from Xyila.   
> He rudely awakes her to tell her she is bleeding, and she is not happy with that. He contacts a guard about it and they make arrangements for her to be more sanitary and stay clean, and she basically stays curled up in a ball.  
> He braids her hair for her and accidentally tugs her hair, she falls, he catches her and an awkward moment ensues when he brushes her stomach/side with his hand and she moans. She explains to him, very embarrassed, that his hand is super warm and it made her cramps let up. He starts to become more touchy-feely after that because he knows it helps her, and they get closer. Her period ends and she is super happy.
> 
> I hope this helps! Like, comment, or subscribe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, please reach out if you notice a typo or error, or even just some support and say hi!


End file.
